


나만 바라봐 (Look Only At Me)

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: He knows it looks bad: fresh out of the shower, toys and lube waiting to be used, on a night Kyungsoo was supposed to be home late.





	나만 바라봐 (Look Only At Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me. This part was not at all planned. I had other things going on okay, living my best life, and then all of a sudden KJI gets on IG and proceeds to be too cute for his own good, serving us these damn boyfriend material _looks_ , simultaneously making all of us PCY stans combust. PCY fans were F E D this week, thank you Korean Jesus. So even if this wasn't planned, as always, I have no regrets.

 

 

He’s being watched.

Although, to be fair, Kyungsoo isn’t being subtle to begin with. His gaze is heavy and lingering, as unmistakable as it is almost unbearable. Not that Chanyeol isn’t used to being looked at, but because that’s all it stays: nothing but a look, eyes following Chanyeol every time they’re in a room together. Kyungsoo doesn’t touch, never more than he needs to, nothing more daring than soft, chaste kisses and an embrace that never escalates, never turns heated. They both have projects going on, deadlines looming overhead that distracts them from extended playtime in the bedroom. The most they’ve shared are quick handjobs before bed, taking turns wiping each other off before succumbing to sleep. None of it is satisfying and Chanyeol’s getting frustrated enough that he’s thinking of taking matters into his own hands.

It’s part of their game, that Kyungsoo is the one who usually initiates these things: he likes to make Chanyeol wait, pushing limits and then holding back, making him whine and beg in the process. It’s a push and pull that Chanyeol loves, that he _craves_ , a dynamic that he didn’t realize he needed in a relationship before he explored it with Kyungsoo. He’d be content to keep waiting if he knew it was a part of their game except he knows it isn’t.

 

—

 

Kyungsoo assesses him with narrowed eyes, a deep frown marring his forehead as he takes in the array of toys laid out on the bed. Chanyeol’s fingers fist the towel around his waist tightly while he shivers at the door, cool air of the bedroom making his nipples stiff as he waits for Kyungsoo to speak. He knows it looks bad: fresh out of the shower, toys and lube waiting to be used, on a night Kyungsoo was supposed to be home late. _Its not what it looks like_ , he’d said, _pleaded_. He’d wanted it to be a surprise, to get ready and prep himself, make it easy for his daddy to fuck him after a long day at work. He’d cleaned all the toys, spent extra time in the shower to clean himself out. But Kyungsoo had come home earlier than expected, had been waiting for him on the bed, Chanyeol’s favorite dildo in hand and lips pursed, the look on his face stormy.

‘Show me.’ Kyungsoo’s words break the silence like glass shattering and Chanyeol hesitates at the sudden command, unsure. ‘Show me what were going to do.’ It takes a moment before he can move, unable to understand the sudden change in atmosphere. Kyungsoo’s looking at him again, eyes dark, his gaze burning. He doesn’t look mad anymore. He looks- _oh_. The game is on. 

Slowly, movements still not quite sure, Chanyeol unknots the towel at his waist and rubs it over his head to dry the rest of his hair. He throws it over the back of a chair as he walks cautiously towards the bed where Kyungsoo remains unmoving, leaning against the headboard with hands back at his sides, the dildo now abandoned. He reaches for the lube and sets aside the rest of the toys. He won’t need them anymore if this was the kind of game Kyungsoo had in mind. He lays on his side, daring to pillow his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh as he reaches behind himself with lube-slick fingers. He can’t see Kyungsoo’s face, but the muscle under his cheek tenses at the first brush of his fingers against his hole. Kyungsoo can see everything. 

He starts off with two fingers right away, somewhat loose already from his shower. He groans at the feeling of fullness, his own thick fingers moving easily in and out. ‘It’s been so long. Want to feel you inside me so bad.’ Fingers sink into his damp hair but Kyungsoo stays quiet, not telling him to stop or keep going either way. ‘You ruined my surprise,’ Chanyeol pouts the word a little, going for three fingers. ‘Wanted to be ready for you. Make it easy for you to fuck me right when you got home.’

‘And the toys?’ Kyungsoo murmurs just loud enough for Chanyeol to hear over his gasping breaths.

‘The toys were for just in case.’ He says, straining to get deeper. ‘Just in case you took too long. Was gonna send you pictures.’ The fingers tighten in his hair and Chanyeol groans, hips jerking and fingers brushing against his prostate to cause electricity to run up and down his spine.

‘I’m not sorry I ruined your surprise,’ Kyungsoo says, leaning over to nip at Chanyeol’s earlobe, ‘I’m glad I’m here.’

Chanyeol turns over, fingers slipping easily out so he can look Kyungsoo in the face. Warily, he asks, ‘You aren’t mad… _daddy_?’

The corner of his mouth quirks ever so slightly, his eyes wandering over the expanse of Chanyeol’s skin, down his chest and stomach to where his dick lies, already half hard and wanting. ‘I’m too tired to be mad baby. Didn’t you say you were going to do all the work?’

For all his supposed indifference, daddy’s body cannot lie. He’s hard when he pulls off his pants and Chanyeol wastes no time sitting on his dick. He moans loudly at the initial penetration, sinking down maybe a little too soon, a little to quickly,  no amount of fingers a substitute for the real deal. 

‘Fuck baby- you’re so tight,’ Daddy hisses under him. ‘Are you sure you’re prepped enough?’

‘Just enough daddy.’ Chanyeol swivels his hips, trying to get deeper, to go all the way. ‘Wanna feel you tomorrow.’

He makes good on his promise to do all the work, playfully leaning over to tangle their hands together above daddy’s head so he doesn’t try to control the pace with hands tight over Chanyeol’s hips. It’s a good position for both of them, Chanyeol’s back bowing when he fucks himself just a little deeper, grinding down just a little rougher, the tip of his cock rubbing against the firm muscles of his daddy’s stomach just a little harder. ‘Feels so good daddy,’ Chanyeol sobs, just a little. ‘Missed this so much.’

‘I know baby. You feel so good around my cock.’ 

The praise lights a fire deep in his belly, adding a level of desperation the the need already simmering on the surface. His knees are starting to ache where they’ve sunk into the mattress, and his thighs are straining to keep going but he can’t stop now, not when he’s just as addicted to to the words as he is to the feel of his daddy’s cock.

‘Gonna cum daddy. ‘M so close.’ Chanyeol gasps.

Daddy wriggles a hand free to pull him closer by the neck, mouths meeting in a kiss more lips and air than anything. ‘Wait for me baby. Just a little more.’

Chanyeol whines, so tired but also determined. He lets daddy help this time, no protests when daddy plants his feet against the mattress and starts fucking into Chanyeol on his own. The feeling is intense, nothing like the languid, rolling pace Chanyeol had set. It punches the air out of his lungs, deeper, harder, faster and its all Chanyeol can do to hold on, muffling his cries into the hollow of daddy’s neck as he struggles to keep legs up and open.

He can’t help but feel proud when daddy comes first with a loud _fuck- Yeol_ , fingers tight on the back of his neck, the other hand leaving bruises on his ass. The rush of warmth inside of him, seeping out of him is equally satisfying, fueling the fire burning in his belly. He moans at the feeling. 

He waits, circling his hips to get the most of the cock that’s not all the way soft yet inside him and sucking hickeys onto the skin of the collarbone underneath his lips. He’s so close he’s not going to need much, just a well timed thrust or jerk of his hand for just enough friction to his cock. Before he can reach down to finish the job, daddy stops him with fingers tight around his wrist. 

Chanyeol looks up with a whine in his throat, a question at his lips and- _oh_. Daddy’s looking at him again.

‘My turn, baby,’ he murmurs, too coherent for all of Chanyeol’s efforts to make him into a mess. Chanyeol whimpers. 

The game is still on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Taeyang song. Talk about a throwback.


End file.
